


The Magister's Nightmare

by DreadWolfSong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfSong/pseuds/DreadWolfSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calian's mark is steadily growing worse. Dorian must save him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magister's Nightmare

Dorian was devoid of all thought but of him. 'Amatus. I must get him to Solas. Solas can fix this. Fix him. If not, Maker help me..help me be strong  
enough to kill him, or weak enough to die trying'. 

Running. Always so much running. 'But such a lovely view', I mused, watching Calians backside. 'Damn it man, focus!'. We fought so many waves of Quinari. More than I'd ever seen in a lifetime. Bull was forcibly stoic about the whole ordeal. I just hoped that he wouldn't drink himself to death later. If there WAS a later. 

The Serrabas was down, screeching the entirety of it. His master nowhere in sight, of course. A wave of pity over took me: such a waste of talent, a waste of life. Calian was covered in blood; the white leather of his armor stained irrevocably. I didn't dare look at my own robes; I was trying not to panic as it was already. 

Still more running; would it ever end? 

 

Calian suddenly cried out, his mark overpowering him again. Makers breath, how it tore at me to see this again and again. If only I could take it from him. I gladly would. He suddenly stood, and looked at me. That smirk that I'd grown to love. Those eyes I'd never tire of. For a moment, for the first time in years, I wish I hadn't destroyed Alexis's amulet. To slow time now, right now, and just revel in the gaze that was upon me. 

"I love you", he murmured. And waited. 

Could I say it now? With everything hanging by a thread? How could I not? How could I not say it again, and again a thousand times?

"I love you." I repeated it, again and again, as I stepped closer. I felt, more than saw, Bull and Varric move to shelter us, to give us just this one moment; I loved them deeply for it. Kissing him was as agonizing as it was ecstatic. I wanted to drink him in, wrap around him and never leave, never let go. Shit-if we do survive this, how will I ever let him out of my sight again? 

With such scant time left, our moment together seemed so much shorter than we deserved. But if this was the last, I'd go to the maker with this memory. 

 

The final Eluvian-the last door. Our only chance. Calian steeled himself, and paused a moment. Almost as an afterthought, he turned to us, grasping my hand as he did so. I could feel the heat radiating from the mark. 

"This is..this is it. You all know we have no idea what we'll find on the other side of this damn thing. You three have been by my side in everything, and I.." His voice wavered for a moment, during which he squeezed my hand. We waited. 

"I have never known a greater group of people, nor have I had a more loyal group of friends. I can no longer ask you to sacrifice your lives for me. If you wish to go back to The Winter Palace, you may. This is your last chance" he then looked at me, waiting, hoping, begging. I saw red. 

"If you think....that for one FUCKING MOMENT, that I will walk away from you NOW, you are a lot less smart than we all thought", I raged. "I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU. I will fight with you and for you. I would move time for you. I am about to fight yet ANOTHER FRIEND, for YOU. I would fight every BLOODY God that's ever existed, FOR YOU. And if I fail..it had better hope I die trying, Amatus!" I couldn't see past the rage, the fear, and the tears. I just stared at him, shaking. 

"If we survive this, I'll give you every bloody thing you ever wanted, everything we talked about: you'll live with me in Minrathos. We can have a cat, or ten for all I care! We can have a family-we can adopt a child, or many of them. You're the...you're the only person I can see this life with, Calian". 

When I could finally see, I saw that he was shaking. My anger evaporated, until I saw that he was shaking from LAUGHTER. 

"Do you think this is FUCKING funny?" I snarled. 

"Well no, but apparently I've lost my mind so everything is hilarious" he grinned. And I saw the fear leave his eyes, to be replaced with love and hope. 

"Boss, you're full of crap sometimes. When have I EVER missed a good fight?" Bull finally spoke. "I'm with you, to the end". 

"Look, I HAVE to go with you-I have to know the end of the story for my next book!" Varric quipped. His voice then softened: "Inquisitor, you believed in me when no one else did. It's high time I return the favor". 

Calian swallowed, moved by their words. Bracing himself, he turned to me, and then walked through the eluvian. I was but a half step behind him, but I was still too late; the second he disappeared, the door closed, as if broken. 

At that moment, my heart stopped. 

"Amatus?!! Maker, maker, NO! Don't...you can't...I can't..." I didn't even know that I had spoken out loud. No idea that I had began banging on the mirror. "Please. Don't. Don't do this to me. I can't leave you." Varric and Bull were silent, leaving me to my grief. I slammed my fists into the eluvian again and again, until my fists were bloody and raw. After that, I just crumpled at its base. I would wait here until my death, if I had to. But I would wait. Bull and Varric settled in to wait with me; their presence was as comforting as anything could be right now. 

 

I waited for what seemed like hours, periodically tapping the mirror in hopes of the hopeless. My dead legs screamed to stretch, and so I did. My mind was in another place, a hundred places; the first time I saw him. The time travel. The fade. The inn with father. Dancing at the winter palace. The first night we spent together. The first time we said I love you. All the nights spent holding him, calming him of the nightmares that plagued him. And here, where we'd had one last, fleeting moment, where we could pretend that our world wasn't about to end. 

I half-heartedly touched the eluvian again, not even bothering to hope. But, as I went to touch it, it slowly began to glimmer, then shine brightly, active once again. My heart restarted, stopped, and started again. 

Varric and Bull were behind me in an instant, weapons at ready. I bounded through the portal, barely catching Varrics words as I did so; "Give him a few minutes, Tiny. He..they deserve it." 

 

I arrived to an empty platform, ending at a seemingly dead eluvian. No one in sight. "Amatus? Calian? Blast, where ARE you?!" I screamed; I couldn't care less about who could be listening. I walked towards the end of the path, dreading every step. Suddenly, on the ground to my left, I saw movement; I bolted for it, and there he lay. Motionless. Fearfully, I touched his chest, to find him weakened, but alive. 

"Oh you beautiful, crazy bastard" I wept aloud. "I told you to stop scaring me". I gave him a few potions, and waited. After a few moments, he began to stir, coughing and gasping as he did so. It was then that I noticed his arm; from the elbow down, it was gone. Blown away by magic, and powerful magic at that. it pained me to see him less than whole, but the mark was now gone. The stump looked surprisingly clean, something that I would have to thank Solas for, if we ever crossed paths again. 

Calian suddenly sat up, groaning. "Solas..." He muttered, before realizing there was someone there. And then he grinned, that smirk that I thought I'd only see again in memory. And before I could ask if he was alright, he pulled me on top of him, kissing and grasping me. "Maker", he moaned. "I thought..I thought I'd never see you again." 

I couldn't speak, couldn't make words work, so I just kissed him. Again and a thousand times more. Alive. Alive. He was alive. And ok. And in enough of one piece that we could have a life together. I kept thinking that I would wake up any second, alone, like I did for so many years. 

Right now, in this moment, actions spoke louder than words. This was more wonderful than any reunion I could have ever dreamed about. We were both covered in blood, tired, bruised, and hungry. But one hunger burned deep and hot. With trembling hands and shaky breaths, we undressed each other, with me stopping often to kiss him deeply. I would never let him go again. 

"Come with me to Minrathos" I pleaded. 

"I will" He murmured, preoccupied. 

"We'll have the house, and the cats, and the children...we could even get married, perhaps here in the South, before we go." I mused. 

"Later", he growled. "We will discuss this...later."

As he pulled me into him again, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the eluvian shudder, and then heard Bull say;

"....Man, that's hot."


End file.
